


................Graveyard Misdeeds.............

by Nefe28ostar



Category: Bleach
Genre: Explicit Language, Gay Sex, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partying, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefe28ostar/pseuds/Nefe28ostar
Summary: So what if Baraggan choked from eating half baked pie, he didn't die did he? So why the fuck was Ichigo and Ulquiorra of all gothic assholes forced to paddle through one of the most haunted grave yards on holloween of all nights?... Seriously, the price one must pay for ruining the reputation of their Home Economic class was quite the steep one indeed. Especially so when Aizen sensei and that pink headed mother fuc-excuse me, Szayel decided to teach them a lesson."Ichigo did you see that?""Yeah. What do you see?""Red... What did you see? "" Fucking blue, lets tuck tails and run for it"..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys. Some kind of a holloween fic I guess. So what??? Sue me, I was feeling rather unlike my self today.

...... "No fucking way!"

"Yes fucking way, now common. Stop being such a sore loser about it and man up!"

Ichigo didn't know for the life of him what he could have said in his own defence. Having placed him self in such an unwanted situation spoke numbers as to how skilled his best friend was at this game of clear manipulation. But thinking back on it, both him and that snob from class four had been the butt of all the gay jokes floating around out there in their HomeEC's class. 

As much as his subconscious egged his sympathetic side in regards to that pale faced bastard they all knew as Ulquiorra, truth was, Ichigo's sympathies were better off spent on him self. But to be honest, even if he did have a choice in this matter , there was no fucking way in hell Schiffer was going to be it's recipient; case close. 

"Ichigo pleaseeee- pretty please!" Mega huge amethystined eyes sparkled like jewels at him. Filled with so much askance and plea, Rukia sure wasn't pulling them punches huh? Knowing dam well how much of a sucker he was when it came to those incredible eyes of hers, the Orangette figured he hadn't a choice at this point. Plus, he did fucking lose at the end of there annual bake off, not to mention how they almost ruined their school's reputation by serving the education's committee half cooked pies. Yeah!.. 

Now that he thought about it, this was quite an easy way out, considering how diva prissy pink head usually gets around this time of the year. Being the head of the cooking department, Szayell is sure going to piss his fucking pants if- ohhh not if but WHEN the news eventually gets out. So what if the girls wanted both him and that prick to pay the ultimate price? It would cost them nothing, you hear, nothing for they were both men, well technically gay men but still men dam it. Sturdy and strong-uh-ish? since one of them looked like he could break in frigging half if he walked too fast, but never the less, they were both born men, by name and nature so this game of Rukia's and the others wasn't going to break them... Well not him atleast   
(￣ヘ￣) , case close. 

"Fine midget, you win. Just don't take it too far alright?"

Immediately her sparkled filled eyes were swapped for something else he couldn't quite place his fingers on; definitely something not good though.. Beside him, stood the bane of his existence, the goody two shoes from the other class across from him, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Seriously, their principle remained trapped in his office for what seemed like an hour now, engaged in an all out blood war between the education committee's board of directors. No doubt he was trying to iron out their little mishap but some how headmaster Aizen wasn't faring too well. Ohhh their asses were so toast... Still though, as willing and eager as Ichigo was to get this whole shitfest over with, one look at Senior goth had him quickly rethinking. 

"Don't look now boys but Aizen-san is just about ready to chew your asses up".. Despite Gin sensei's far too humorous warning, both Ichigo and Ulquiorra choose the exact moment to look as their headmaster cast his gaze towards them. Like freaking lazers, Sosuke Aizen's brown beady eyes connected with theirs through the thick glass that made up the front wall of his office. Glaring? definitely and his actions were made even more worst as he continued to furrow those dam brows at them. 

"Shit"

"Fuck"... Ulquiorra followed behind Ichi's quieted comment, to which both the Orangette and Gin of coarse spared the usually well collected youth an incredulous glance. But all too soon their attention was yet again captured by the outgoing trio now emerging from the office. Out walked the grumpiest of grumpies, and one old coot no one liked, Baraggan Louisenbairn. Quite the fucking tongue twister in deed huh? Following at a respectable pace behind were none other than Soi-Feng, his bitch-uh secretary and lastly a face that was known and respected far more than the two previous shitholes, Coyote Stark. 

Stopping just shortly to exchange a bit of words with Ichimaru sensei and Rukia obviously, since she was the crown jewel of the Kuchiki clan, neither Baraggan nor his uptight lackey payed much attention to Stark as he stayed behind to exchange a bit of words himself with the two culprits behind his boss's near death experience.

"Well, i have say today was fun Kurosaki, Schiffer".. they wanted to smile alright but knowing dam well Aizen's fucking eyes were peering at them like a hawk on the prowl, Ichi and Ulqui stifled their needs.

"We're both very sorry aren't we, Kurosaki?"

"Huh- yeah yeah we are", great fucking job Kurosaki, the Orangette cursed himself. However having been shown his place by that pale faced prick of all beings clearly didn't sit well with him. Still though, he couldn't afford an argument out in the open with the brat, especially when he'd already fucked up earlier this week by skipping Math class, twice. And now there's this shit.. Just hopefully word didn't get to his mom. 

"Lighten up boys", Stark smiled before lowering himself to their seated level. Bending at the knees he urged them in a little closer, seemingly wanting to share a secret of some sort. "Between us three, I sure am glad you did what you did. Even if it wasn't intentional, you still managed to scare the shit out of that old bag. Word of advice though, Next time go for the kill, I got your backs alright?"... 

Words, none came to the mind after Coyote gave them his blessings or permission to commit murder?.. Is that what it was? ... Seriously this whole situation was clearly being blown out of proportion and all the involved duo managed to do was simply nod and offered a wary half assed smile. 

"Good, now that's more like - (fuck) I'm coming!".... Grinding his teeth out of irritation, Stark quickly answered to his boss's quick call before sauntering over to the horrific duo. Ohhh he most definitely hated the old bag far more than they did. 

Watching the trio disappear behind closed doors, the pair shot the hell out their pants upon hearing their names being called. Judging from their headmaster's aggravated tone, both knew the shit hath surely hiteth the fan. Well, so much for keeping it under wraps from his mom.

"Hurry your asses up, now!"... Sosuke's tone kept on increasing as did their paces. Finally and after five whole minutes of tensed awkwardness, Ichigo and Ulquiorra stood at perfect attention like two well trained soldiers. Their backs ramrod straight, and that was clearly saying a lot about the albino since he already walked like he had one lodged all the way up his fucking brain... Their breadths came in quick panicked successions and the weight of their principle's gaze threatened to make even bigger pussies out of their cowardly asses. 

With his chin neatly rested on laced fingers above his desk, Sosuke Aizen's eyes traveled from one youth to the other. A small smile curved on his lips and it took almost everything within him to keep the treacherous smirk away. It was the general idea, however, Gin's unannounced entrance into the office had the boys quickly gasping for breadth since he willfully decided to break the tensed atmosphere by slamming the god dam doors on them. Lost in their world of awkward silence while waiting for the metaphorical ball to drop on their heads, the silver headed snake prankster found the opportune moment to pull one over them. 

Still though, despite their astonishment, he commended them both for keeping it together so well even after they almost soiled them selves. But enough of that. Something needed to be done about their little impromptu accident earlier today and fast too for the last fucking thing Aizen needed was Baraggan with drawing his support from their humble little school.... "Soooo, care to explain why you two tried to murder the old man during his meals?"..

" Uh.... Ulquiorra?" Ohhh clever one, that Kurosaki be. Knowing whom the other boy was in regards to this connection with the principle, Ichigo delegated the question to him instead... Unfortunately, Ulquiorra was no one's scape goat, least of all an annoying orange headed pussy answering to the name strawberry. 

"I have nothing to say so you might as well go on with the punishment"

" Oh, is that so?" the older man questioned much too amused at his boy's smug acting. Quite a handful he was turning out to be indeed. Still, as much as he would have loved to punish them for their actions, firstly he needed to make certain that the committed uh-crime, was indeed a willful one. "Gin, get pinky in here for me. Since he's the head of their economics class, he too should be held somewhat accountable for this crap"

OH FUCK! Went their internal monologue. 

With lightening speed Ichimaru- sensei went to work and a little under eight minutes there came the far too shimmering sight of one Szayell Aporro Granz... With his hair tied in a neat ponytail, those grey designer spectacle resting perfectly atop what was a perfect nose, Pinky ushered himself in the office far too gracefully. 

"Headmaster Sosuke, how may I be of USE, to you?" Seriously? This time Ichi and Ulqui both found themselves in agreement for once. And it sure as hell had everything to do with Szayell wanting to hopp into their principle's pants. Dude was a dam student for crying out loud. Sure Aizen-Sensei was hot, in Ichigo's mind alone since he was technically Schiffer's dad; but Szayell was turning out to be quite the little cocktease, and not just for Urahara-sensei, or Uryu, Zaraki-Sensei, Jushiro-sensei?... The fucking list was lonnnggggg!

"I take it you have every intention of holding ur self accountable for this afternoon's little mishap?"

"well, no" Quite the diva indeed. With an annoyed pout to his lips, Granz began to brush through his planner faster than it took for him to find a seat.... "Oh my, hear it is.... Mr Shifter and Mr Kurosaki were responsible for choosing this year's pie since they were the ones baking them. Schiffer chose Strawberry Glazed pie" and of coarse he licked them lips in full view of Ichigo and their headmaster, son of fucking bitch. "His counterpart here, took things in a meatier direction, hence Baraggan's first surprise of the day. Upon further inspection it turned out their pies were half cooked, thus resulting in the old fuc-man, excuse me, almost choking to death"... Neatly he shut his planner with a dramatic snap and proceeded to fold his legs over each other. With his eyes crinkling nothing but evil, Szayell winked at Aizen then refocused his attention onto both of his friends. 

"So that's what happened?" Gin smirked in his own little corner to which he received a cute little growl coming from baby Aizen of all people. 

"Just punish us and get on with it already. You and I both know that this is taking way too long" 

" I speak for my self thank you", Ichigo intervened, not wanting to be given an unfair sentence because the brat was just bored. And Sosuke couldn't agree more. 

"Well clearly it's an accident", he took a rather long breadth before getting to his feet. " But we all know the old fart isn't going to let it go. Seriously the bull shit you get isn't even worth this dam job".... Silence, heavy, awkward and long it stretched. "Just forget I said that just now, right?"

"Right" All four parties agreed, though Ulquiorra had them eyes rolling at his old man's expense. 

"Anyways", Aizen huffed , "Im tired and it's holloween come this weekend. I'm sure we'll figure something out before Monday. Now", he motioned to both clearly flabbergasted teens. " Get you asses out of here before I inform your mothers" he needed not say another word. Faster than they'd expected, Kurosaki and Schiffer flew out the glass box and straight towards their respective classes. However, the sight of both Rukia and Szayell at the end of the day spelt nothing but fucking trouble... Ichigo ran like the Dickens, he ran and jumped over fences fearing the pair's wrath for bringing such shame to their department. 

Despite him agreeing earlier to the princess's somewhat michievous plot, the orangette wasn't too sure now, not when holloween was just around the corner. Unfortunately, Ulqui wasn't that lucky when it came to dodging his pink headed weirdo, especially when said weirdo had the full power of Aizen Sosuke backing his little pink ass. Thankfully his parents were divorced, which only served as encouragement for his unabashed friend.

Come this holloween weekend, things were sure to get rather, Ugly?.. or something like it, what ever . Bite me.


	2. ................... A bet is a bet, is a bet is a -uh bet?.........................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dam it, its about time I get this one fic over with. Part two fresh off the uh- brain?... Hope you guys enjoy. Ohhh BTW I've changed the tags a lttle so instead of only being a GrimmIchi fic, its now a GrimmRukIchi story/ RenUlqi......

.................. A bet is a bet is a bet, is a uh-bet_?..........................

  
"You fucking promised Ichigo!"..... 

"Hey don't I know that already?".....

"Yeah you do, but face it"

Huh, just what the fuck was Rukia on about again this time? Obviously she'd backed him into a really dirty corner; figuratively speaking of coarse. Being caught out like this with one's best friend comfortably sitting on one's lap, while her ass was continuously pressing against your groin wasn't all that of a big deal, not when you were widely rumoured as being gloriously 'Gay', right? .. Good, now imagine being eyed at by at least a dozen or two of your average gossiping classmates, all of whom were well informed about your true sexual orientation? Yeahhh, awkward sure as fuck did no justice in describing the atmosphere this evening....... "OK say what you got to and then get the fuck off. My legs are beginning to cramp up from your huge ass weighing on them". 

First she bristled at him with murder circling those brilliant hues of hers, followed by the folding of the arms, and last but not least and he should have been expecting it; Rukia added a hell of a lot more pressure to her weight, making sure to press herself even harder against that something that poked against her clothed groin. She figured there was no harm in doing so, not when he was her best friend and certainly not when he was fucking gay. That reaction of his was simply that and nothing more, just a stupid hormonal reaction of a teenage boy whose body was yet to catch up with his brain.... 

"One", she pressed harder. "I'm not fat!" Teeth grounded against each other in mild anger. "Two, my ass isn't all that huge and three, you fucking promised!"..... 

"Yeah but-"

"Now now K.u.r.o.s.a.k.i- K.u.n" ohhhhh wickedness oozed from each pronounced syllable while small fair hands encircled his neck. Peach coloured lips gently grazed against the tender flesh of his left ear as the scent of minty fresh breadth flowed right up his nostrils. "We all know Aizen-sensei isn't going to do shit, am I right?"... 

"So?".... Brave be thy heart , the man that resists such an obvious taunt, but Rukia wasn't even pulling them dam Punches. OK so he's fucking gay right?... Wrong... Well wrong-ish since Ichigo kurosaki was in fact a hundred percent BI-FUCKING-SEXUAL!... yeah, now whose laughing now universe? 

You, you are and Inoue as well. Mind your own business barbie!

God dam it, the heat was unbearable and his face no doubt resemble an over ripe tomato. Surveiling the rest of the library did no fucking justice at all either since Shinji was giving him the god dam thumbs up, Shuuhei and Izuru were sporting one hell of blush them selves which he doubted had anything to do with him but them probably fondling each other under the desk? Chad remained his usual unchanging self but god dam that fucking Keigo! He was the worst of the worst when it came to keeping secrets. 

"Ichi- are you even listening to me?".. 

"Huh- uh yeah yeah I hear ya. Don't worry Rukia I'll be there for my uh- punishment?".... 

"Good".... How easily she retreated her tiny elf like frame from atop his. Slinking the straps of her bag across one shoulder, little miss Kuchiki blessed her best friend with one hell of a kiss. "Now, remember to grab senior goth on your way Friday night and don't be late or else-"

Ichigo furiously wiped his lips free of her strawberry flavoured gloss, making sure to add that little extra touch to his entire gay facade. If only she knew. "What ever, get your ass out of here before that brother of yours comes looking for us".........

"You would like that wouldn't you?".... Ohh how the bitch could tease. 

"Excuse me?"

"You are excused babe."... And nothing but a deep almost demonic laugh and short girly steps followed her last statement as she sauntered happily away. As soon as the coast was clear, poor constipated kurosaki deflated almost instantly into a sitting lump of guilt and a whole lot of awkwardness for just about ten heaven sent seconds, until-

"Boo- hoo, poor sweet little sensitive Berry".....

He almost crawled right out of his fucking skin following that comment from some shit head whom thought he knew something about his dilemma. However there was no need to investigate its source when only one man in the entire school had the power to penetrate his skin like daggers with mere words. 

Grimmjow. 

Don't get him wrong, it sure as fuck wasn't a good thing, and that was a very bad thing in of itself, especially where blue was involved. But for Ichigo, the blunet just rubbed him the wrong freaking way; both figuratively and literally of coarse, which were wonderful tales to be shared on another shitty day as such, but definitely not today. 

"What the hell do you want now, Grimmjow Jaggerfuck?" Okay, so the part of the story about him not liking the blunnet was a little bit understated on his end. What ever, you get the picture by now though, don't you?...... Ichigo wanted absolutely nothing to do with this guy, not even a simple hello; unfortunately it seemed as though he'd lost some fucked up bet in this last life so the universe today was coming to collect its due. Punishment sure was an opportunistic bitch, and her name spelt K.A.R.M.A.... Her weapon of choice, mother fucking Jaggerjacks. Ughhh!!!

"Well hello to you too sweetheart. Um- You too minni berry", A smirk and then a wickedly quick glance towards the orangette's affected uh-area, to which said owner immediately tried to cover with his bag pack while his face retook its former shade of just awkwardness.

"Fuck you", ohh the comeback. Too bad this was Grimmjow he was dealing with of all creatures for he was the master of comebacks and all things lewd … 

"I would love to, but some one seems a little too hung up on their best friend, whom might i add isn't all that bad. As a matter of fact-" Now this garnered Ichi's attention in the worst possible way.  
"If you look past the breast issue, that ass of hers would-"

B. L. O .P.... 

(￣^￣). Why?...........＼(;´□｀)/

Yeah, it was the sound of the orangette unceremoniously dropping his bio-chem text onto the unabashed asshole's lap. 

"Ouchhhh. Dam it kurosaki, I was just having a bit of fun with ya!" A well deserved groan, for that blasted text was fucking heavy, Jesus christ. "No need for all this violence you know, It was a compliment, honest and true".... What a smug bastard he was being and such an over exaggerated drama queen. 

"Spare me the dramatics Grimm, but unfortunately I'm not in the mood to entertain your kind of madness today, so kindly leave me the hell alone"... To be fair, it was an honest request, and one blue could have easily granted; but having saying that, far too quickly Ichigo realized his mistake. Grimmjow Jaggerjacks was an attention seeking fuck-tard whom exclusively got his kicks via verbal molestation of one thoroughly exhausted orangette; a little known and not so loved fact their entire school was not privy to. Sighing rather tiredly, Ichi decided to face his demons or in this particular case 'demon', head on for a change. Opting for a more civilized conversation, for once. 

"Why do you hate me- I mean im no body, just some random guy amongst a crowd of walking hormones we call our peers" His voice unknowingly reduced itself into a whisper; quiet, sad sounding almost. But never the less though, Grimmjow missed not its effect as it lured him in by invisible chains that were seemingly dipped in guilt. 

He looked way, as if his long forgotten conscience had suddenly re- awoken with in; somber and unmistakably confused, but mostly ashamed?.... No, it cannot be. 

"Blue, do you hate me that much?"

"I -uh " Quite a stuttering mess of awkwardness he became. Fortunately for him, Kurosaki's speech was far from over. 

"I'm so tired", Palish looking fingers sought out random objects lying about their work station as a coping mechanism; a way to distract himself from an increasing nervousness that continued to spread like a plague through out his body in the form of salty sweat. " Like the others you too know about my feelings when it comes to Rukia. But unlike the others, you're the only one that dangles it around my neck like a noose. Why?"

Where were his words now, that famous comeback ability of his that spared no one its wrath?.... Grimmjow took a rather long time coming up with an answer to Ichigo's question. Surely he hadn't been mentally abusing the orangette all these years now had he?.. No he couldn't have. Then again what was this odd feeling of guilt that suddenly decided to nestle itself with in? OK so this thing with kurosaki wasn't about him simply being a fucking dick right. It was so much more than that, and what started out as a way of getting closer to the orangette soon turned into a sour pissing contest between the two; and had remained so for years. Maybe it was time to do things a little differently now, maybe it was time to thoroughly test his gayness level a little.....

"You really wanna know why I've been picking on you all these years?"

Ichigo shrugged his answer to which he received a long almost painful groan. 

" fine, tomorrow when school ends. Meet me after gym and I'll show you".. A bit apprehensive sounding, but it was high fucking time now, wasn't it?

Honest enough request, plus krosaki's curiosity had just been peeked. "Fine. But i warn you Grimm. Any thing fishy and that's it. Its no more mister nice guy after that, you hear?"

"I wouldn't even think it"........ 

Already a heavy feeling was beginning to form at the base of his stomach, warning him against his decision of accepting the blunette's somewhat suspicious request. Ok so worst come to pass, Grimmjow was probably planning on pranking his ass good, nothing new there; worst case scenario. On the up side though, he stood the chance of finally getting to the very bottom of a three years old conflict. 

Probably, most likely...right? (•̀へ•́╮)


	3. ........... ...................Clever  Bastards. Part 1...........................…...................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be a threesome thing now. At least for Ichigo. Idk my mind just went boom. It'll be Ichigo x Rukia x Grimmjow. Ulquiorra x Renji x some one else. Idk whom yet ＼(;´□｀)/

..................Clever bastards, Part 1..........................

  
So dam gloomy. Rain clouds darkening to the point of an inauspicious bluish black slowly approached the bustling city of Karakura. Thickening it floated, like an oversized marshmellow until nothing but the promise of a cold and rainy night lingered about. Our favourite orangette gave his watch a quick spot check before examining his immediate surroundings. So far the cost was clear, well clear-ish since Rukia accidentally heard bout his little rendezvous with a certain ass wipe whom shall not be named as of yet. Anyways, point was, the little shit couldn't quite keep her trap shut ever since he'd "accidentally" spilled the beans, and accidentally meaning fucking Inoue and that need of hers to fill the Kuchiki princess in on every Fucking thing kurosaki and gay related. Ugh!!!!

"Seriously, you need to do something about this new habit of yours Ichigo"......

And there she goes again, spitting some other nonsensical crap about god knows what. Such a pain but who was he to deny her boss-ishness when he'd suddenly found himself head over heals with such a detestable attitude?....

" I swear strawberry" and there she was again; standing proudly beside his giant ass with her arms folded and one foot impatiently tapping against the tiled walkway that lead to the soccer field where might i add, a certain some one was busy practicing. "One of these days you're going to actually eye-role your self into another dimension. Cheer up would you?"

"Why should I anyways?" As usual he was grumpy as fuck, but not at her. Huffing and scowling even more as the sounds of sweaty athletes running drills pierced their ears, Ichigo finally halted his steps; mostly so to face his tiny misery head on whom might he add was too busy smiling rather smugly at the same direction he was supposedly headed in. 

"Because a hot tanned, sexy, electric blue hair god has asked you to secretly meet him after practice. What's not to be happy about, or at least excited huh?"

"Listen here you little shit!", now Ichigo was a very tall boy ranging somewhere around an average six feet , but he was not as awkwardly tall as Nnoitora's lanky string bean ass whom stood at an even seven. He began to towered over her in a menacing manner with eyes aglow like amber fire. Involuntarily Rukia began to backpedal her steps until she was met with a dead end. Now facing a much too serious looking kurosaki, poor baby Kuchiki felt even smaller than she actually were; however something about the way Ichi peered down at her gave life to a sudden knot at the base of her tummy. It was a sweet kind of stirring and one she knew all to well, and usually felt during those nights when careless fantasies about certain some ONES that should not be named EVER, infested her thoughts.

"I-ichi-g-go what are you-?" yes, Rukia was ridiculously reduced to quite the stuttering fool now. How embarrassing for a girl that was known to keep her composer intact. Too bad her BFF wasn't the subtle type, especially when it came to dishing out as much as he got. 

"I know you're getting off on my miseries midget, so how about I give you something else-" and he drew closer to her now, almost tasting the outer shell of her blush tinted left side ear. So close that the warmth of his breadth felt like fire against her skin. "To get you off at night. A kiss perhaps or-", And dear sweet god he was stroking the sides of her exposed legs. "A good fingering while we're at it huh?"

"Ichi-go, you're - you're-"

Gently he traced a sensual line up and down her thighs while her gaze stayed transfixed on the bright tuffs of orange spiky hair above her stature. "I'm what-gay?"

"Yes", a tremble huh, now that's more like it. 

"How about I show you how much of a gay I really am?" Though he asked, truth was Ichigo knew he was going over board with this, but he just needed to show Rukia how much he actually cared about her, despite the irrefutable fact that he was hopelessly attracted to men as well. He couldn't wait for an answer, obviously knowing how stupefied she was by his actions to even begin to give one, much less form one coherent sentence. With out a Second's notice he swooped down on her like a eagle but oh, a gentle kiss was far too simple for this tiny fool. What miss Kuchiki got came in the form of a rough handling, where as Ichigo forcefully, and frighteningly took her plump lips rather hungrily; thoroughly placing a jagged mark across the stamp identifying his sexuality. Wildly he plundered her mouth, making sure to cut all incoming remarks even before Rukia got the chance to gather up her thoughts. Hands unimaginably strong kept hers in place and pressed up against the corner. One knee parted her legs in a flash before it started to rub against that sensitive bud hidden behind a thin layer of white cotton. 

"Mmmmm- what are you- ahh!" Struggling to stay cool, fighting to remain calm, she shivered under the sheer unexpectedness of this situation. Things clearly went from zero to a hundred in the blink of an eye, and all Rukia allowed to cultivate with in that fuzzed up brain of hers was that her supposed gay best friend had suddenly lost his fucking mind; that and the still questionable facts of him being profoundly homosexual as well as 'interested' in poor tenie tiny her. 

"KIA?", He questioned wickedly before dragging his tongue across her exposed collar bone. "Next time think twice before you decide to be a little tease would you?" And he abruptly drew away, leaving her ridiculously lost and terribly aching between the legs. She was wet, that much Rukia and Ichigo as well knew to be hilariously, embarrassingly true. Looking down at her, a tinge of guilt crept into his system but he was rather quick to dispel such unwanted emotion. Now, the key was to act fast and not leave room between them for awkwardness to come waltzing in like a fucking well dressed pimp so, with out missing a beat and frighting himself as to not fall victim to those beautiful orbs of hers, or to that bunny like innocence that suddenly cloaked her elfish frame, Ichigo gently tucked a strand of hair behind Rukia's ear before swiping his thumb across her swollen lips. Thirdly he righted the straps of her bag over her shoulders while he successfully ignored that bewildered look she was shooting his way. Jesus Christ! Had her eyes been knives then he would have been fucking dead by now..... Finally and only after Ichi had gathered himself somewhat, he bent forward and initiated another kiss, gently this time and a bit sweeter. 

Surprise Surprise though! He was met without a fight or hesitation on her part, which actually boosted his confidence a whole lot. "How about I call you tonight, you know after i deal with Jagger - fuck. Would that be asking for too much Kia?"

"N-no, I guess no-not".... Okay, she was a bit shaken up after all, so whatヽ( ´¬')ノ? The fact that she didn't knee him in the fucking nuts was all it took to convey her actual state of mind, that and the other fact that he was continuously stroking her cheek while speaking. 

"Wonderful!" The orangette smirked. "How about you get the hell outta here and let me do my thing?" Promptly he spun her around and playfully smacked her ass in a gesturing manner to get a move on; but shit! What kind of juice was Rukia running on now? she bolted like a fucking race horse right out of his view, leaving him more than a bit stunned by this but completely entertained as well. Good, well it was time to face his other demon, so yeah, all bravery plunged right out the windows now....

Seriously, why did he have to be such a curious bastard?

🎶 Tooku kara - kimi ga kowareru oto - kikoeteta🎶

Yep, That was the sound of his new ringtone, compliments of Karin and Yuzu's kuroshit-suji's loving asses. Those yaoi loving idiots obviously knew about his preferences, sexually of coarse, so needless to say they generally associated him now with all things BL at this point. (｀⌒´メ)

"Hello!"

"Ichi sweetheart, its mom. Im just checking in to see if you'll be home in time for dinner?" On the other side, Masaki Kurosaki was busy holding up the phone as well as a bowl of flour. Luckily both girls came down in time, giggling like usual, obviously. Upon them entering the kitchen, she was quickly assisted which left her free to properly chat with one of her two sons. 

"Hey mom, uh I might be late. Soccer practise is almost over so as soon Im done I'll head home"... Cinnamon eyes regarded the long line of friends that continued to run drills as well as the impending rain that loomed above.

"Ohh, did Zaraki Sensei un - benched you?"

Now this had him pouting briefly and rolling his eyes yet again for this was another screw up of his. Mother fucker! "Nope, I've still got a month to go before I'm back out on the field with the others. Uh mom, i don't see Shiro anywhere around, is he home yet?"

"Yeah that unfelial brother of yours claims he has a date. You young people these days. He's upstairs and I quote "getting into the white zone" what ever that means. Im not too familiar with the slangs these days".

"Eww!", the orangette cringed a little thinking about his brother spouting such phrases to their mom. Now, being a middled aged woman, dear sweet Masaki was always the ignorant victim to Shiro's excessive use of bull shit vocab.... "Anyone we know though?"

"Hmmm, that's what I've been trying to figure out love. Anyways please be home before it starts to rain ok, you know how worked up your dad gets when any of us sneezes?"

"Yeah I know", He smiled tenderly. It was a rare kind of smile that only Shiro and him ever uses. And it was limited to hardly a handful of people, in other words women, mostly their mom, the girls, Rukia, aunt Kukaku and Yoruichi. "I'll see you guys in a few"

"Sure thing sweetheart. I'll send your dad out for you if it begins to pour alright?"

"Okay mom. Love you"

"Love you too honey - I'm coming! - i think your brother needs my help. Anyways stay safe"..... Aso lovingly she sing sang before hanging up. How ever, the dead sound on the other end of the line was abruptly punctuated by a rather heart wrenching glare- uh was it a glare though? ..... Nope, definitely not. What this was seemed almost like an upgraded version of a 'well well well, look what the big bad fucking cat just dragged in' glare, and poor Ichigo was left there completely trapped under Grmmjow's mischievous leering. 

"Dear sweet kami, I think I'm fucking screwed" {ಥ_ಥ}


End file.
